


Salt

by GrayMerrit



Series: Oh man. [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, F/M, Parent Hank Anderson, and connor, connor has a daddy kink, dont @ me, gavin is a friend, hank is not amused, pray for reader, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMerrit/pseuds/GrayMerrit
Summary: whoops, you didn't mean to say that





	Salt

_“Daddy, can you pass the salt?”_

It felt like time had come to an abrupt halt as you stared, wide-eyed, at the two men reaching for the salt container at the same time. Connor and Hank both looked up at each other slowly. Hank’s expression was unreadable, blank, but you could seeing the building anger swirling around in his blue irises. Connor, on the other hand, had his brow furrowed and nose scrunched up, his LED flashing yellow for a moment. He wasn’t sure what was happening, bless him. You hadn’t meant for the slip, and you wished nothing more than to melt into your chair and disappear. Red burned across your cheeks and ears and you didn’t dare spare a glance to the other officers at the table with you three. It was supposed to be a fun night out with some of the department, as a means to relax a bit with the time of peace that you all were met with. Hank, your father, didn’t want any part of it, but you had convinced him otherwise, and Connor would follow you to the ends of the earth, so he didn’t argue with the idea. However, in this moment, you wished that you hadn’t convinced your father to join you. 

The entire table fell silent for what felt like forever. At your side sat Gavin Reed and, despite his tendency to be incredibly annoying, you two had become decent enough friends. You enjoyed the small talk and his outlook on the world was interesting. When you didn’t have Connor to talk to, he was a welcoming replacement. But, in that moment, when he leaned over to you with his shoulders trembling in an attempt to hold in his laughter, you wanted to take the fork in your hand and stab it into his eye. 

“You call a piece of plastic _daddy_?” 

It seemed to take that single comment to cause Hank to snap, his face flushing red and lips parting to release his built up fury. He barely got to it, though, since you were already on your feet and grabbing Connor, the two of you hauling ass out of the restaurant. 

“… Does this mean you will not be calling me that during—” 

“Connor, now is not the time!”


End file.
